This protocol was designed to improve the prognosis of patients with all grades of angiocentric immunoproliferative lesions. Four patients have been entered on study. All four patient has since undergone bone marrow transplantation and remains in second CR. No patient has died. More patients and longer follow-up are necessary to draw any conclusions.